


The Good Samaritan

by Walker98



Series: Revolution of the Soul [1]
Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alien Invasion, Chicago (City), Christmas, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker98/pseuds/Walker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas, a time for family and friends. But for the Humans who have survived the invasion by the Souls, a hard reminder of all they have lost. But one troubled human survivor will find an act of compassion can have a long lasting effect. (Prequel to On The Precipice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and Merry Christmas. This story came to me over the winter break. It is a prequel to On The Precipice, taking place a few years before the events of that story. The Host belongs to Stephanie Myers.

**_The Good Samaritan - Chapter 1_ **

"You sure you don't want to come along?" asked Marc Walters from the narrow ledge above Scott. On his hands and knees, Marc worked to pull bricks from the old decaying mortar keeping them in place. He had already removed more than a dozen blocks and the small hole created started letting in a cold draft. The tunnel soon began to drop in temperature, causing Scott to fumble with his flashlight as he shivered in the chilled air.

"Nah, you've already got enough people going. No point in making a bigger target out there," replied Scott as he pulled his threadbare jacket closer.

Marc stopped pulling on a crumbling brick from the wall and fixed Scott with a hard stare. "Scott, you are the one that convinced me a larger group would actually blend in better with the Souls than just two or three of us. Did you change your mind?"

"No…No…" stammered Scott. "As long as the entire group is calm, smiling, and wears the contacts I'm sure you'll blend right in."

Marc didn't look convinced and grimaced. "So far only you and I have done the Soul disguise act up above. It would help if you came along."

Scott sighed irritably. "Fine, if you need me, I'll go."

Marc's frown did not leave his face, but he went back to his work at widening the gap by removing the last of the bricks. The beam of Scott's flashlight penetrated beyond the tunnel into the room above the two men. Grimy old gray walls were dimly illuminated. Giving a hard yank, the last chunk of masonry pulled free and Marc peered inside. Examining the murky space, Marc abruptly motioned Scott to cut the light. With a quick snap of the flashlight's off switch, Scott brought complete darkness to the tunnel.

Giving their eyes time to readjust to the dark, both men patiently in the inky blackness. In less than a minute the faintest of lights filtered in from a grate taking up part of the room's ceiling. In the pale light, Marc slowly pulled himself through the opening. After making sure his friend was through, Scott hopped up on the ledge and followed after him.

The newly entered room was hardly more than a crawl space and both men had to hunch low to the ground to fit. The source of the cold air came from the grate overhead. What was the ceiling for Scott and Marc was the floor for the refrigerated storage room above. While Marc was examining the grille, a loud clunk came from the upper room.

Overhead the sounds of a large door opening, closing, and then heavy footsteps were heard. Almost instantly, both men pulled back into the shadows of the of the crawl space. Seen through the grate a man moved into view. Scott could make out a short man wearing an apron picking up a box of apples. He started to leave when the large door to the freezer once again opened. The man stopped, right on top the grill. Scott held his breath.

"Dark Night Crier, could you bring an extra case of milk? We are nearly out in the store," came a woman's voice mixed in with sounds of a busy store outside the chilly storage room.

"Yes, not a problem," replied Dark Night Crier. The small man carefully picked up a crate of milk cartons. Both Marc and Scott watched the squat Soul carry the large load out of the refrigerated room. If he had bothered to look down, Dark Night Crier would have seen the two humans watching him. But he had no reason to suspect Humans were lurking in the tunnels beneath the store and didn't pay the vent any attention.

As the Soul exited the room, Scott relaxed and let out his held breath. In the dim light Scott could see Marc's grin. "A little too close," he whispered, "thought they would be closing down for the day, but sounds like they are planning on staying open late."

Scott silently listened, he thought he could just make out a sound he had not heard in a long time. Marc touched him lightly on his arm and Scott shook himself. "Come on, it's time we were heading back," said Marc.

"Right," answered Scott and followed Marc back into the tunnel below. Both men worked at placing a 'plug' into the hole. The 'plug' was made to look like the old bricks of the wall and fit in perfectly to the recently created hole. Now it would be a simple matter to remove it and enter the store whenever the Humans wanted.

"Well," said Marc as he switched on his flashlight again, "in a few days we'll come back with Dell and Eric. Dell can help us with moving supplies. And Eric can do his computer wizardry on the store's inventory and the Souls will be none the wiser." Scott had to admit the plan was a good one and if they were careful, it would be an excellent food source for their little community.

As they walked along in the tunnel, Marc returned to his original question to Scott, "Do you not want to go? Is it because of Auntie?"

"Oh…No," said Scott hurriedly, "It's nothing to do with Autumn Gusting Wind, she's great. I don't mind her, even if she is a Soul."

Puzzled Marc asked his friend, "What is it then?"

They both continued in silence and then Scott spoke up, "You know, back at the store I think they were playing Jingle Bells."

Marc considered, "Well it is the right season for the song."

"Just wouldn't expect the Souls to play Christmas music," replied Scott. "They usual go for such dull stuff."

In the gloom, Scott saw Marc shrug. "They like happy fluffy songs, doesn't get much better than Jingle Bells."

"By the people who think elevator music is edgy," snapped Scott sarcastically.

Marc stopped short in the tunnel and he spun around on Scott. "Seriously Scott, what's going on?"

Scott sighed heavily and leaned back against the worn wall of the tunnel. "You know…it's Christmas time. Can't help but think about family…about loss…" he trailed off and looked away. Every one of the Humans who lived in the tunnels beneath Chicago had lost friends and family to the invasion by the Souls. A time like Christmas, once a time of joy, could easily become a painful reminder of what had been lost.

Marc was trying to think of some words of comfort, but Scott continued, "I mean you've got Auntie, she's as close to family as you've got. I get why you want to see her. If I go…it will just be a reminder of…mine."

"Scott…really I'm sorry," said Marc apologetically. "I didn't mean to rub your face in it."

Scott held his hands up, "No, you didn't do that. It's fine, I'll go with you out to Autumn's house."

But Marc shook his head. "No worries," he replied. "I'll have Sister Mary-Margret with me. She can keep us safe. Dell's doing dinner for the rest of us. Stay here. Try to have a good time."

They continued on into the tunnels, going deeper and deeper, into their refuge from the millions of Souls above. As they walked along Scott suddenly laughed out loud. Marc glanced over at Scott to see him smiling.

"What's so funny?" asked Marc.

Scott replied, still laughing, "Just realizing you are going to have Sister Mary-Margret and Autumn Gusting Wind together for dinner. A Nun and a Soul, that ought to make for an unusual dinner."

Marc just sighed, "Yeah, don't remind me."


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Good Samaritan - Chapter 2_ **

"Alright, everyone knows the plan?" asked Marc to his small band of fellow humans.

Everyone looked at each other, nervous glances all around, the silence stretched on until young Tim spoke up, "Yeah, we smile to everyone and act all friendly and shit."

"Language!" snapped Sister Mary-Margret and swiftly thumped the boy on his head.

Tim immediately pouted. In a sullen voice, the boy said to the Nun, "I'm just repeating what Marc said."

Before Marc could react, the Nun gave him a sly smack to the side of his head. "That goes double for you, the children look up to you Marc. You must set a good example."

Paul chuckled at Mary Margret's comment but hushed up when she turned and glared at him. Marc groaned at the Nun's admonishment, "Okay, Okay, but look none of that hitting out there. Your average Soul never resorts to violence, even a small punch will stand out like a sore thumb."

"I understand," said Mary-Margret with a coy smile, "that's why I'm getting them in now. As Tim has said we will be friendly and composed with all the Souls we meet."

"Right..." came Marc's exasperated response. Gesturing to his eyes, he added, "Everyone good with their contacts?" There were nods from all and Marc took a deep breath and let it out. He then opened the small steel door to the outside and smiled gently. "Let's go."

They walked single file out the door and entered into a parking garage. At the moment, no one was around and they quickly continued out to the street beyond. Six Humans joined the crowd of Souls walking down the sidewalk. It was late afternoon and there was the typical rush hour traffic as people return home from work. The sky was a dark gray and threatening to add to the half a foot of snow already on the ground. Bundled into thick coats, boots, scarves and hats, Marc and his traveling companions blended right in with the crowd.

A cursory look around and someone who had no knowledge of the Soul invasion would not see anything unusual. However to Marc and the other Humans traveling with him there was a subtle difference. All the people of the sidewalk moved in a peaceful and orderly fashion. No one ran, pushed, or shoved in the crowd. The whole affair had always reminded Marc of a line of ants moving with mechanical perfection.

But with much-practiced movements, Marc began walking down the sidewalk towards the train station, joining the ranks of the Souls also heading in the same direction. Following after Marc was Tim, then the elderly Mary-Margret right behind the boy, next Greg and Nancy, both holding hands, and finally Paul taking up the rear. The Souls around them didn't react to the humans, readily believing them to be Souls like themselves. Hidden in plain sight their little group climbed the stairs leading to the boarding station of the L-Train.

Marc took stock of his small group once they stopped on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. There was a modest crowd waiting for the train, but not too many Souls. If escape became necessary, Marc felt it would be relatively easy to escape back to their underground tunnels. But so far this had been the easy part of their journey. Once they were on the train, it would become much more dangerous. Here the sky was overcast so there was little chance to see a Soul's distinctive reflection of silver in the eyes, on the train it would be a different story.

"Excuse me," said a shrill voice from behind Marc and pulled him quickly from his thoughts. He turned and saw a short woman with dark hair before him. Dressed all in black.  _'Seeker,'_  screamed Marc's mind. With a great deal of self-control, he replied with a brief smile, "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Do you have the time? My timepiece has stopped working," she indicated a gold banded watch on her thin wrist. "It is old and made when humans' still ran this world." With a soft snort she added, "Typical shoddy craftsmanship."

Marc ran through his options as fast as he could. This might be a trap, but the station platform was a terrible place for the Seekers to stage an ambush. There was no real place to hide and he dismissed the idea. Marc's first instinct was the request was simply for the time and this Seeker woman had no hidden plot. He replied after a quick look at his own watch, "Its 5:27 p.m."

"Thank you," answered the Seeker and turned back to waiting on the platform next to Marc and his fellow humans. Marc turned back to see them all frozen to the spot, their eyes wide with fear. With his back to the Seeker, he mouthed the word, "Calm."

They did their best to visibly relax and they continued on waiting for the train to arrive. Marc was glad it was so cold and everyone bundled in thick coats. Otherwise, he was sure all the Souls would see them sweating nervously. He considered if it would be best to leave now, but realized it could be seen as suspicious by the Seeker and he had no interest in raising an alarm. Best to stay put and hope the Seeker would not need anything else.

"Have you heard about the human encampment found up north?" asked the Seeker in a casual tone.

Marc sputtered his next word, "Humans?"

"Oh, not to worry," said the Seeker, misinterpreting Marc's response to her question. "There is no risk to us. They have been dealt with. There were five of them. Can you believe there would be so many?"

Marc was truly at a loss for words, desperately he tried to understand what the Seeker wanted. Was it all some type of sick joke as she harassed them before calling in her reinforcements? He shook his head, mentally pushing away such thoughts. No, Souls didn't work that way, even Seekers. Rather stupidly he realized she was trying to make small talk.

Looking her over properly now, Marc studied the Seeker. She was a small thing, almost delicate, not a real physical threat. Her dark hair cut short, just below her ears. Her eyes had a slight bulging appearance to them, but she, at least her body, was not unattractive.

She returned his gaze with a slightly impatient expression. Marc could tell she was expecting some type of response. He need to keep the Seeker attention on him and away from others. Clearing his throat, he spoke as casually as he could, "No I had not heard of this news. I try not to think about such things."

The small woman straightened and spoke with a distinct amount of pride in her voice, "We Seekers do our best to make sure the rest of the public doesn't have to worry about such affairs."

_'I'm sure you do,'_  thought Marc darkly. Their conversation was blessedly cut short as the horn of the approaching train blared and nearby Souls moved forward to meet the train. Marc briefly toyed with the idea of pitching the small Seeker into the path of the oncoming train. There would be no way to make it look accidental and it would be quickly the end of Marc and his human family, but it would almost be worth it.

After boarding the train, Marc couldn't help but audibly sigh in delight as he saw the female Seeker met another dark dressed Soul coming off the train. A tall dark-haired man with a receding hairline left with her down the station's stairs. Marc could almost make himself feel sorry for the other Seeker. The female Seeker was really quite annoying, something rare for a Souls.

As they sat down and Tim dropped into the seat next to him. "Wow that was close," he whispered.

"Don't I know it," muttered Marc.

Across the aisle Paul sat down next to Mary-Margret. He said with a gentle grin, "I think she was flirting with you."

Marc paled at the suggestion and said a little too harshly, "Just kill me if that ever happens again." This got him a quick glare from both Paul and Mary-Margret as Marc found himself breaking his own rules when traveling above ground. He forced a smile and tried his best to forget the entire strange affair.

Luckily the rest of their trip went off without a hitch. They exited the train station and they saw the overhead darkened clouds had finally released the pent up snow and they picked up their pace. Making their way down the street in a gradually increasing snowfall, Mary-Margret pointed, "I would believe that would be considered a successful proof of our ability to blend in with the Souls."

"I suppose," said Marc, "but I don't want to try something like that again. Seekers are notorious for being suspicious. We were lucky she felt like being chatty."

"I still say she was flirting with you," said Paul. Marc gave the older man a disgusted snort.

After a few more minutes walking, they arrived at the small home of Autumn Gusting Wind. Marc stopped them before continuing up the drive. "Now, Tim and Mary-Margret, this is your first time meeting Auntie. Try not to crowd her, a large group of us still makes her nervous. Just be nice to her and she'll be nice to you. Got it?"

"Of course Marc," said Mary-Margret gently, "I've been waiting to meet her for a while. Lead the way."

With that, Marc marched up the stairs to the small house and knocked on the door. It opened almost at once and a short red hair woman appeared. She smiled as soon as she saw Marc and the others. Marc did not hesitate at all and pulled the Soul into a big hug and said with joy, "Merry Christmas, Auntie."


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Good Samaritan - Chapter 3_ **

Scott brushed the snow from his face and pulled his hat down over his head as the winter weather continued to worsen. He saw only a few other Souls out at this hour. Sounds of the city faded away as the blanketing snow fell. It all added to his feelings of isolation and loneliness as he trudged along by himself.

_'This is stupid,'_  Scott told himself. Actually it was reckless, dangerous, and idiotic, but Scott had already gotten himself worked into a foul mood and he realized he just did not care at this point.

When the Souls conquered Chicago, he and the other Human survivors had agreed upon rules about how to work on the surface when they went into hiding. The rules were simple and pragmatic about how to survive in a city full of aliens. The number one rule – do not go out alone – and now Scott was completely ignoring it. Moreover, he had not told anyone where he was going, so no one would even be looking for him if he ran into trouble.

Scott came to a stop before a small town home, one among many on this street. Some Souls living on this street had put up lights for the Christmas season, but nothing at the home Scott watched. When Scott had been a little boy, there had not been any lights either. He had asked his father once why they did not decorate their home like the others during the holidays. His father explained they were Jewish and they were not like their neighbors. To Scott this made no sense, wasn't Hanukkah celebrating light in the darkness? Would not hanging lights like the others be a part of that celebration?

But his father had always been old fashion and would not hear of any displays other than the Menorah in the living room. Scott wondered if there was Menorah setup this year. While Souls were quick to adapt human traditions, they often had only a superficial understanding of their host's customs. Scott had seen Souls go to churches and synagogues, but as far as he and the other humans could tell Souls had no real religion.

Scott had become the human rebels' unofficial expert on Souls and still much of what the alien parasites did make any sense to Scott. He closed his eyes and pushed all of his questions away. Right now all he wanted to do was go home. All he had to do was cross the road and knock on the door. To see Mom and Dad again.

_'Not Mom and Dad anymore,'_  Scott reminded himself.

* * *

_The day had been like any other. Scott came straight home from high school and his mother welcoming him at the door with an odd expression on her face. She seemed almost frightened. Her eyes regarding him like he was a wild animal in her home. When he asked what was wrong, she told him to wait in his room. Like the good son he was, Scott obeyed. He soon heard her calling someone on the phone and only minutes later an unknown man arrived._

_She called him down from his room and he had come obediently. His mother introduced the stranger as Mr. Robinson and he was her new boss. The situation had become so strange to Scott, he stopped and scrutinized both his mother and this Mr. Robbinson. At that moment, the sun shone through the open living room window and Scott had gasped in horror at the silver glow in their eyes. His mother's inhuman eyes narrowed at Scott's reaction. Both of them tried to corner Scott, but he had run out the back door in a panic. They had chased after him, but Scott was driven by an intense primal fear and ran as fast as he could._

_After losing them in the rows of identical houses, Scott found an old payphone. With his hands shaking he had called his father, desperately blurting out what had happened. Hoping he would know what to do. But his father quietly told Scott in an unusually calm voice he was mistaken and Scott should go home to his waiting mother and Mr. Robinson. Scott had hung up thinking his dad was right, he must have been wrong about what he had seen. Those alien eyes of his mother could not possibly be real. About head home, Scott realized he had never told his father about Mr. Robinson. How had his father known his mother's boss?_

_Growing only more confused and frightened Scott had gone to a nearby police station. He was not sure what he was going to tell the police, that his parents are acting really weird and his mother's eyes glowed?. About to enter the station, Scott found himself grabbed from behind and yanked him into a nearby alley. He had tried to scream, but a strong hand clapped down on his mouth. His attackers revealed themselves to be two older teens, both of them dressed in worn and dirty clothes. The taller of the two looked him over, eyeing him wearily._

_"Jason here," explained the teen as he pointed to his companion still holding Scott down, "will let you go if you promise to shut up and stay put. If you don't, well…" and he made a small shrug,"…we will pound on you till you do."_

_Now utterly terrified, Scott nodded meekly and the teenager named Jason let go of him. He sat on the ground staring up at the two boys in silence for a minute._

_Eventually, the taller one spoke again as he pointed at the nearby police station. "You don't want to go in there."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Scott._

_The taller teen had a short spiky mess of hair on his head. Giving Scott a speculative look he asked, "Who was it that changed on you? Parents, teachers, a friend?"_

_"My…my parents," said Scott in surprise._

_The one named Jason nodded and added gruffly, "They work that way, take the parents and then grab the kids when they come home from school."_

_"What do mean!? What happened to my parents? Why can't I go to the police station," scoffed Scott angrily._

_The other teen jerked his thumb back at the police station, "It's not a police station anymore. 'They' took it over. The people in there might look and sound like cops in there, but trust me they ain't cops."_

_"Who the hell are they?" asked Scott, not able to believe what he was being told._

_"I don't know…but I'm pretty sure they aren't human," said the teen with dead seriousness. He continued to watch, gauging Scott's reaction. He saw Scott's disbelief and shrugged, "Yeah I know it sounds like some dumb sci-fi movie, but it's the truth."_

_"Who are you?" demanded Scott._

_With a grin spreading across his face, the young man replied, "Names Marc Walters."_

* * *

Now more than four years later Scott stood outside his old home. Would the Souls that lived there now welcome him in? Their host bodies' prodigal son returned. Of course they would. They would welcome him and then call the Seekers. Because turning you over to the Seekers was what Souls did with Humans.

Scott wondered what it would be like to have the alien parasite inserted. Would it hurt? Would he be aware of it? Would it be aware of him? Or would he, Scott Adelman, be gone, snuffed out in a heartbeat. Scott's curiosity and wish to go home warred within him.

_'If it was just me, no one else's life on the line, I think I could do it,'_  considered Scott as he watched him old home. However, many people would be put at risk if he were captured. The realization he was genuinely willing to give up and become nothing more than a host body hit him like a punch to the stomach. He closed his eyes and fought the tears from falling. It was not until that moment Scott realized how deeply depressed he had become.

Turing, Scott fled down the empty street, now desperately wanting to put as much distance between himself and his former home. The snow and the wind had abruptly picked up and it swirled around Scott. The icy wind cut into Scott like a knife. He dodged into a dark alleyway, the buildings on either side providing a refuge from the continuous blast of cold and snow.

Scott considered what to do. The small sensible part of his brain told him to get into the tunnels and go back to his home underground. Back to his life of continually scrounging for scraps of food and the perpetual fear the Seekers would find them. Another part of him just wanted to leave all his fears and worries behind. In the dark and cold alley, Scott reached into his pocket and took hold of the small pill.

Having contemplated getting captured and taken over Scott turned the little capsule over in his hand. Was not that just another form of suicide? With the small cyanide pill, it would be quick and easy. And while the Souls were sure to find his body, there would be nothing for them to track back to the others.

Scott looked at the small pill in his hand. Was this really what he wanted?

Before he could make any decision, Scott heard the sound of a car engine, then the sudden sound of metal on metal, followed by a loud crash. Pulled from his inner crises, Scott gazed out to the street and saw a pair of tracks in the accumulating snow veer off where the road railing had become bent and twisted. Scott looked about but saw no other cars and no one else on the street. In the rapidly falling snow, an eerie empty calm had filled the night.

Racing across the road, Scott saw past the railing and saw a steep ravine going down. At the bottom of the ravine sat a small white car. The car's driver side window was shattered and Scott could see a body slumped over the steering wheel. The wind picked up and loose blond hair from body danced in the wind. It was a woman.

Scott turned slowly around again, but there was still no one in sight. Thinking out loud he asked himself softly,"Well, what do we have here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Good Samaritan - Chapter 4_ **

"Auntie, this dinner was fantastic," said Marc. Proving his point he leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly. Spread out on the table before him lay pots of mashed potatoes, bowls of vegetables, a basket of rolls and finally a golden brown turkey. From the kitchen the smell of cookies and pies floated in on the warm air to the small dining room. The other humans, still finishing their meals nodded in agreement.

Autumn Gusting Wind had truly outdone herself. Between food on the table and still in the kitchen she could have fed a party twice their size and still have leftovers. Marc wondered how she had found time to create so much food. The middle-aged woman with curly red hair beamed at Marc's and his companions praises.

"Thank you, Marc," said Autumn gently. She looked over her other guests, still smiling. "I've got two pies cooling in the kitchen. Shall I get them?"

"Oh no rush, ma'am," said Paul patting his stomach, "need time to digest. The human stomach wasn't meant to take in this much food."

Autumn looked over the table at all the food she made and warmly blushed. "I suppose I went a little overboard. I always had the same problem when I was on Singing World."

Her statement caused several of the humans around the table to stare at her in open confusion. Marc cleared his throat and explained, "Before Autumn came here she was a bat in another world the Souls run, they call it the Singing World."

"A bat?" asked Nancy.

"Well, kind of like a bat, right Auntie?" answered Marc.

Autumn looked thoughtful, "Yes, a bit like bats here on Earth, but larger."

Tim's eyes were large as he peppered her with questions, "Could you fly? You were a cook there? Why's it called Singing World? What did you eat?"

"Mind your manners, child," intoned Sister Mary-Margret, "Don't badger Autumn with so many questions."

But the Soul smiled at Tim, "I don't mind explaining…Marc used to ask me dozens of questions about my previous lives." She settled back into her chair and began, "We called it Singing World because the air was full of songs, all the time. That is how we communicated, but much more than words you use in this world. The songs were greetings and goodbyes, poetry and news, and laughter and chatter all rolled into one. A whole world covered in songs.

"Wow," breathed Tim.

Autumn continued, "And yes I could fly though I suppose I wasn't terribly graceful compared to some. I was…well there is no human word for it exactly…a food gatherer. I would harvest and prepare the food our Hosts needed to eat. It was a type of fruit, a bit like a melon. I was good at my calling, always had more than we could eat."

"You're an excellent cook here as well," spoke up Greg, "Can't remember the last time we had a meal this good."

"Don't let Dell hear you say that," said Paul with a warning smile to his son.

Greg opened his mouth to reply to his father, but the ring of the telephone interrupted him. All the humans in the room tensed at the unexpected interruption. Marc looked to Autumn who was already getting up to answer the phone and asked quietly, "Were you expecting a call?"

"No, I shall see who it is," said the Soul serenely. She picked up the receiver and said, "Hello, this is Autumn Gusting…" But she got no further as the voice on the other side of the phone cut her off. Marc couldn't make out the words, but whoever it was on the other end of the phone was talking at a very rapid pace.

With a somewhat pained look, Autumn held the phone out to Marc. "It's Eric, he wants to speak to you."

Confusion on Marc's face became replaced with worry as he took the phone and began listening to his fellow human. Around the table the mood grew tense. Apprehension replacing the earlier celebration. Then Marc's words cut into the stillness like a knife. "Eric, slow down…what do you mean Scott is missing?"

* * *

####

* * *

Snow was already beginning to drift into the broken window by the time Scott made his way to the car. He once again looked around but saw nobody around. It seemed impossible that no one had noticed the crash, but with the late hour and the worsening weather all the Souls had retreated to their homes, leaving this area deserted.

The woman was still unmoving in the car as Scott approached. Her head rested on the dashboard and a few of her stray blond locks danced around in the wind. Scott could make out a dark patch of blood in her hair. Touching her gingerly, he carefully rolled her head to one side. He grimaced at the large gash on her forehead and the blood covering half her face. Bringing his fingers to her neck he could detect a pulse, she was alive - for now.

Scott looked her over for other injuries but didn't see anything else. He noticed the thin line of a scar on her neck – an insertion scar from the Soul being implanted in her body.  _'Of course she's a Soul, dummy,'_  he angrily thought to himself. The question was - what should he do?

_'Easy answer – nothing,'_  Scott told himself. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath of the icy air.  _'Run away and get back to killing yourself,'_  the thought made him feel ill. So what did he want? Getting involved in any way would only put everyone at risk. She was the enemy and he owed her nothing. If left now his tracks would be covered in minutes and no one would ever know he was here. But the odds of her being found with the rate the snow was coming down were dropping fast. Save her? Ridiculous, even if we got her out of the car and up the hill, where could he take her? The minute he stepped into a Soul hospital he would be scrutinized and found out far too fast. He had not bothered with getting a set of contacts when he set out on his half-crazy journey.

But he kept coming back to the woman, the injured Soul lying in the car.  _'Save her,'_  the idea did not have the feeling of complete despair like his first option of suicide. His mind did not retreat from the idea, but still what would it matter, saving one Soul.

"Whoever saves one soul, saves the world entire."

Scott opened his eyes and realized he had spoken out loud. He remembered the line from the Talmud, remembered hearing his father deliver the verse during service at the Synagogue. His father's words. His father was dead, Scott understood it, accepted it. But his father's words lived on in him. Now, in the middle of a snow storm, these words gave Scott his needed clarity. He looked back at the woman, the Soul and nodded his head.

"Oh what the hell…" said Scott and opened the car door.

* * *

####

* * *

"Maybe I should come with you," said Autumn Gusting Wind softly as Marc finished putting his winter clothing back on, "We can both look for Scott that way." Marc paused as he began zipping his jacket up and considered Auntie's idea. There was merit in her suggestion but while Autumn would have no issues passing in the city as a Soul, she was not one to lie. And if anyone asked her why she was out at this hour and in this weather, she would have to spin a story. She had reluctantly lied for them before, and it wasn't something Marc often wanted her to do.

He shook his head, "No, Autumn, please stay here. If Scott ends up coming here, it would be best if you were around. Or if anyone else stops by, better you answer the door then the rest of us."

She pursed her lips and Marc could tell this would be a rare time she was going to argue with him. "Please," he said gently, "I can move quickly on my own and I'm going to travel through our passageways looking for Scott. It's not a place you can comfortably go Auntie."

Autumn looked down at her short, plump body and frowned at its limitations. She reached over and pulled herself into a hug with Marc. She whispered to Marc, "My little stray, this is dangerous. Please…Please be careful."

He hugged her back, "I know…I will. I promise." He paused a moment, trying to recall how to do this next part exactly. Marc put his mouth to Autumn's ear and warbled a soft set of notes. He could feel her stiffen as he said her name as a Bat would.

Marc pulled back and grinned, "Did I get it right?"

She smiled at his effort. "Umm…No. Please don't feel bad. Human vocal cords aren't made to sing like a Bat." She sighed softly and added, "But I understand your meaning. Safe journeys Marc, and may you find Scott safely."

Marc nodded and finished dressing for the outside. The others had gathered in the hallway and he could see they all shared the same nervous look. He smiled reassuringly, "Look, Scott most likely went off to sulk somewhere. I know his usual places, I'll find him. Meanwhile, enjoy Christmas."

Mary-Margret gave him a shrewd look, not buying his lie. But she turned and smiled at the rest, "Yes, let's not spoil the evening. Autumn, I believe you had some pies cooling in the kitchen, shall I help you with them?"

Autumn and the remaining Humans turned back and returned to the dining room. As Marc exited the house, he could hear Tim gush, "Oh…pie, what kind?" He closed the door and turned into the growing snow storm. He stepped down from the porch and pulled his jacket tight about him as the cold night wind blew. His mood darkening with every step he took.


	5. Chapter 5

_****_The Good Samaritan -_** Chapter 5** _

Scott sloshed through the storm drain towards the hospital. Dirty icy water swirled around his boots, his feet growing numb from the cold. As a form of transport the storm drain left much to be desired but was a vast improvement over the raging winter storm on the surface.

After a great deal of work in the deepening snow, he had managed to pull the woman from the car and pull her up the hill. A full five minutes he held her at the top of the hill, panting, exhausted. He prayed anyone would come along, even a Seeker. But no one had. The snow continued falling, slowly covering Scott and his rescue.

_'You can lay down here and die next to this alien. Seekers will be in for a hell of a surprise when tomorrow they find you both frozen,'_  Scott had thought darkly.

With a shove, Scott had pushed himself up and took hold of the unconscious woman. "We're not dead yet," yelled Scott into the storm. Slowly he made his way down the road till he spied the opening to a storm drain. A narrow little pipe half-full with dirty brown snow, but Scott had known it connected to larger tunnels.

Now Scott carried the Soul woman fireman style down the cold dark tunnel in relative comfort. She was not too heavy and he didn't feel too winded. In the darkened passageway, Scott paused as an odd thought pinwheeled his already racing mind. Back in school, he was always picked last in P.E. class, nobody wanted scrawny little Scott. Now look at him, strong and lean. Years of hard living would do that to you, he reflected.

He resumed walking, counting his steps. In the blackness of this tunnel, he only had his memory to go on. Three hundred thirty steps in and then turn left. Another hundred and eight steps and then go right at the fork in the tunnel. How many times had they run from Seekers down these tunnels or use them to make raids on a Soul store or warehouse?

"Mmmmm…" came a low moan from over his shoulder. Scott froze. He felt the woman shift in his grasp, she was waking up.

'What to do?' Considered Scott. Hesitantly he said, "Hello?"

"Ohhh my head," moaned the Soul, "what happened…to me?" She shifted again in Scott's grip, trying to right herself.

"Careful," said Scott attempting to keep his balance with the fidgeting woman, "You were in a car accident. You banged your head pretty bad, try not to move."

"Itss…dark," her words slurred as she spoke them. Likely a concussion guessed Scott. He wondered briefly how a blow to the head affected the alien parasite. Did it share in the injury or was it immune?

"I know, we're in a tunnel. Just hold still, I'll get you to a hospital." He resumed walking down the tunnel. They had gone a little ways when she spoke up again in her delicate voice, "Who are you?"

_'Well, how do I answer that one?'_  mused Scott. The simplest explanation would be best. "My name is Scott."

A short pause and then in a very timid voice the Soul asked, "Are you a human?"

* * *

####

* * *

"Is anyone sitting here?" asked the round-faced middle-aged man.

Marc forced himself to put on his best smile. "Of course not," he gestured to the empty seat next to his, "please sit down." The man took off his coat, folded it neatly, and then stored in the overhead compartment. He returned Marc's pleasant smile as he finished sitting down.

Inwardly Marc was cringing and fighting to force down his irritation. The entire cab was empty and this Soul had decided to sit right next to Marc. But such actions from the Souls were the norm. They liked being near each, and many did not seem to get the idea of personal space.

"I'm Long Starless Night, by the way," said the man as he extended his hand. Marc took and shook it gently. "Sings of Twilight," answered Marc. A common enough Bat name, he knew, to not stand out. Standing out was the last thing Marc needed now. To survive in this city required you to hide in plain sight by blending in with a crowd. Now without the crowd, Marc was vulnerable.

"This weather reminds me of my days on Mist World, so cold. I came here to get away from that," remarked Long Starless Night looking out the window into the snow-filled darkness.

A native Chicagoan from birth, Marc took his city's unpredictable weather as a source of pride. He shoved the usual rude human response to the city's weather to the back of his mind and smiled gently, "Never been there. I kind of like it, the snow looks beautiful."

Long Starless Night considered thoughtfully, "From Blind World, right? I guess most sights are a real treat for you."

"Yes," nodded Marc, hoping the Soul would shut up.

The Soul once again looked out the window, "I've been called in to help fix a broken boiler for an apartment building downtown. Elsewise I wouldn't be out in this weather. What brings you out tonight, Sings of Twilight?"

Distracted by thoughts of finding Scott, Marc answered without thinking, "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Do you need help?" responded Long Starless Night with concern in his voice.

Ice shot through Marc's veins as he realized his mistake. Never ask for help. Souls, always so polite and helpful, would always come together to help one of their own. And nothing else would draw attention faster.

"Oh, it's okay," answered Marc weakly, trying to recover from his error "I know where he is, just need to go get him."

The Soul's face wrinkled into a very faint frown, "Are you sure? I can make a few calls. A neighbor of mine is a Seeker. He would love to help."

"Not necessary," said Marc quickly, and a little too forcefully.

"Well…if you are sure," replied Long Starless Night. He drifted off and was quite for the first time he had entered the train and sat down next to Marc. The silence sat heavy in the empty train and Marc almost wanted the Soul to start blathering again.

Marc watched out the window, not long until the next stop. He looked back to Long Starless Night. The Soul was giving him a sidelong glance, and as soon as Marc looked at him the Soul's eyes went to the floor. Marc stared forward and waited tense seconds and then glanced back. Again he caught the man staring at him and his eyes imminently snapped to the ground. Marc made out a feeble tremble in the Soul's body.

Marc shifted a tiny amount in his seat, just enough. He was not sure what had given him away. His outburst most likely, but possibly the contacts had not held up. A Soul's silver reflection in the eyes was like bioluminescence. There was no way for the Humans to replicate the effect completely. Under scrutiny, the contacts would betray their wearer as a human. Whatever the reason, Marc had to fix this.

The train slowed as it pulled into the station and in one fluid motion Marc stood and twisted towards Long Starless Night. His left fist connected with the Soul's head with an audible crack. His head snapped back and Marc pressed in with his right arm going for a choke hold. Long Starless Night had been taken by such surprise he hadn't even cried out. His body twitched and pulled trying to get away for a moment and then went slack.

Marc exhaled roughly and pressed a finger up against the Soul's neck. He felt a strong pulse and nodded to himself. "Sorry about the headache you're going to have when you wake up. But I can't be dealing with Seekers and finding Scott at the same time." Straightening his jacket and he stood as the train came to a stop at the station. Glancing back one last time Long Starless Night looked as if he was peacefully sleeping in his seat.

As Marc exited the train he grumbled under his breath, "Scott, if you are still alive I'm going to throw you into the deepest sewage pool I can find."

* * *

####

* * *

Scott flicked on his small flash light. The darkness around him and the woman retreated. As the light filled the small tunnel, bright silver reflected in her eyes. Those eyes grew huge as she took sight of him. All Scott could do was smile weakly at her.

They both stood looking at each other for a minute, until Scott said with a sigh, "Umm…so yeah…I'm a human."

She stood so completely still as if moving would cause him to attack her. Sensing her fear, Scott backed up a little ways from her, and his action caused her to visibly relax. Again in the timid voice, "I thought it strange for someone to carry me through a tunnel to the hospital. Why wouldn't they get help?"

"Well there was no one around and you were bleeding pretty badly, so I pulled you out of the car and did my best to treat your wound. I half expected someone to come by, but no one did. The weather wasn't getting any better so I started carrying you to the hospital," explained Scott in a rush.

She gingerly touched her head where Scott had wrapped his scarf. Her head tilted ever so slight and with a trace of curiosity asked, "Are you a healer?"

"No, just know a little first aid," answered Scott.

Glancing back and forth in the nearly dark passageway she looked slowly around until she centered back on Scott. "Why did you help me?"

Scott sighed and leaned back against the tunnel wall. "Did you ever have a genuinely bad day where nothing was right?"

The Soul grew thoughtful and blinked slowly at Scott. "This day would count as such a day for me."

Scott chuckled, "Yeah I guess it would. I just wanted…I'm…not sure I know how to explain it. I guess to do something good." He let out a breathy sigh. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you and you still need to get to the hospital. Can you walk on your own?"

The Soul deliberately nodded once. Scott gave her a reassuring smile and they slowly began to walk again down the tunnel. Scott took the lead with the woman behind him. Progress was slow and Scott wondered if she would let him carry her again. Maybe if he got to relax she would accept the idea.

"Uhh…so I told you my name was Scott. What's yours?"

"Sings from the Shadows," said the Soul quietly as Scott turned them down a right-branching tunnel. He was going to ask about letting him carry her when her next question brought him to a complete halt.

"Scott," said Sings from the Shadows, "do you know my partner Matthew?"

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**_The Good Samaritan - Chapter 6_ **

In the dark, damp tunnel Scott stared in shock at the little Soul woman. This whole night has been the strangest in Scott's entire life.

* * *

_It was a cold, gray, rainy day when Jason's appendix burst. He lay on the floor, horribly pale and writhing in pain, hidden between old storage boxes in the hospital's basement as Scott desperately searched for something to help ease his pain. Then being discovered by the young blond-haired Soul Healer, who had stared at them in open astonishment._

_Desperate, Scott had begged the Healer to help his friend. Wide eyed the Soul had nodded as he watched Jason moan in agony. In a whispered-shaky voice, he told them he could not bear to see another being suffer in such pain. But as the Healer bent over to check the stricken human, Jason grabbed him with a fierce grip and growled out through pain clenched teeth._

_"If you're…just going to…turn me over to…the Seekers…just…let…me…die."_

_"But…you're in pain. I just want to help," pleaded the Healer._

_"I'd rather suffer…than have…one of…you…in me."_

_Agonized the Healer looked to Scott, but there was nothing for Scott to say. After a long moment, the Soul bowed his head and spoke so quietly that Scott barely heard him._

_"I will not inform the Seekers."_

_Jason had spat out as he gasped in pain, "Swear it!"_

_Slowly the young man's head bobbed once and he whispered something only Jason could hear. Whatever the healer said, Jason had visibly relaxed and the Healer began his treatment. When done, Jason lay sleeping peacefully on the floor, his normal complexion already returning._

_Scott remembered how he marveled at the miracle of the Souls' medicine. "Thank you," he breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Please take him and go," spoke the Soul Healer in a hushed voice._

_"What is your name?" Scott had asked._

_"My name is Matthew."_

* * *

As he tried to wrap his mind around whom the woman he has met by pure chance, Scott hesitantly asked, "Matthew is your husband, err partner?"

Sings from the Shadows nodded with a small smile, "He told me about the human he cured, was that you?"

"No, but I was there. He saved a friend of mine. We were sure he would report us to the Seekers, but he never did," explained Scott.

"Matthew was very conflicted about not reporting his activity to the Seekers. I was so worried about him. I didn't want to see him so upset," confessed Sings from the Shadows.

Curious Scott asked, "Why didn't he, or you?"

"He promised not to. My Matthew would not break a promise," explained the Soul as if the answer was obvious.

Scott paused to consider her response. He knew some Souls keep the name of the host they inhabit, the healer Matthew would be such as Soul. He has long wondered if keeping the human's name means the Soul is somehow closer to being human. "But you didn't promise, why didn't you report us?" pressed Scott.

Sings from the Shadows closed her eyes and trembled for a moment. Concerned Scott leaned forward to see if she needed help, but her eyes opened and locked onto Scott's. "What your friend said, he would rather suffer and die than be given over to insertion." She grew very still and asked in a near murmur, "Is it so horrible to be joined with one of us?"

She asked with the innocence of a child and Scott could only shake his head in wonder.  _'They can nearly wipe us out and still they think they are kind. They kill us with kindness.'_

Scott sighed deeply, "I've heard all your reasons before: Humans are violent and dangerous, that we destroy our world, and the Souls are saving it. But what Souls do to humans," and Scott shudders at the thought of a parasite being inserted, "it's worse than dying." On saying it out loud, Scott realized how foolish he had been to even consider letting himself become a host.

"Like the northern forest of the See Weeds," said Sings from the Shadows sadly. Scott frowned, not understanding her words. She continued, looking down at her human host's hands, "maybe we are ...cruel."

Looking back to Scott she suddenly swayed on her feet and went pale. Scott was at her side in an instant and caught her. He saw how his scarf is now soaking with her blood. In a gentle motion, he picked her up and cradled her head as best he can.

With grim determination, Scott began down the tunnel again. To Sings from the Shadows, he said firmly, "I'll get you to you to the hospital and your Matthew, I swear it."

She moaned quietly in his arms but managed to say, "If you go to the hospital they will know what you are. They will call the Seekers."

He knew she was right, but somehow it did not matter. He was moments away from killing himself when she crashed her car. Be it fate, an act of God, or the universe playing impossible odds, Scott saw how he was meant to find her. "Doesn't matter," explained Scott, "I'm supposed to find you, save you."

"You're a ssstrange beinggg," replied the Soul, her words again becoming slurred. Scott stared down at her, but her eyes were already closed and she was seemingly asleep in his arms. He quickened his pace down the drainage tunnel. He needed to hurry now, but he could not keep a smile off his face. "Yeah I'm the strangest."

The tunnel ahead dropped down and Scott went to his knees and leaned back to continue forward. Not an easy task while carrying the woman. He managed to make it halfway before he slipped on the slick cement of the shaft and began to tumble forward. Scott wrapped himself protectively around Sings from the Shadows, stopping her from hitting the ground, but not himself.

With a bang, Scott hit his head on the cement of the tube floor and his flashlight spun off down the tunnel. Stars danced in his vision for a few moments as he recovered. A quick check on the Soul showed she was not hurt, or at least not hurt worse than before. He looked for his flashlight when he saw its light suddenly move on its own. It bobbed up and down as it closed the distance. Scott blinked in surprise at the man who carried his lost flashlight came into view.

Marc sat the flashlight down slowly next to Scott and glared down at him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Marc! We need get her to the hospital," spoke Scott urgently as he struggled to get himself standing while still carrying Sing from the Shadows.

"Scott, we're running all over this city to find you!" growled Marc. He pointed to the woman in Scott's arms and demanded, "Who is she? What happened to her?"

"She was in a car accident. Her name is Sings from the Shadows, she's hurt and I need to get her to the hospital," explained Scott in a rush.

Marc's eyes widened at her name, understanding what the name implies. He shook his head with growing incredulity, "Scott, you are making less sense than the wild girl Mia and I'm not sure how that's possible. What are you doing!?"

Scott started again, slower this time, "I saw her car go off the road, there was no one around, and so I went to check on her. She'd hit her head pretty bad and was unconscious. I got her out of the car and made it into the drainage tunnels."

Marc's look of disbelief slowly changed to one of anger, "Okay, I get what you are doing. The better question is why? You should have just left her. We can't afford to get involved!"

A feeling of guilt began working at Scott's stomach. The realization his half-mad quest to the surface has left all the humans of their vulnerable community hit like a punch to the guy. "The Healer Matthew, the one that saved Jason. She's his partner," at Marc's confused look Scott explained, "You know…his wife."

Marc's eyes narrowed in recognition, "How exactly do you know this?"

"She told me," explained Scott with a weak smile.

"She woke up? You talked to her, are you crazy?" Marc's words came out in an angry hiss.

"Marc…" began Scott, but his friend cut him off with a furious glare. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? She knows about you now. And what are you planning on doing? Just walk in with her to the hospital? They will be calling the Seekers before get through the door."

"Marc!" yelled Scott. "Matthew told her everything about me and Jason, but neither one of them has told the Seekers anything."

Marc paused for a second, considering. He then stuck one finger out. "One, just one. If we are wrong just once with trusting a Soul, we are all done for. We survive by not getting involved."

"What if this was Autumn?" said Scott, gesturing to the injured woman. "Are you telling me you would just let her die?"

A flicker of doubt registered on Marc's face as Scott continued, "I know you talk a good game with the others about Autumn Gusting Wind. About how you conned your way into getting her to trust you. But I've seen how you look at her. You would move heaven and earth to save her!"

Marc sharply shook his head, "It was different with Autumn, she was seriously grieving the loss of her partner. She latched on to the first person available and by a million to one chance it was yours truly." He points to Sings from the Shadows, "How can we be sure about her and this Matthew?"

"I'm meant to find her," said Scott quietly.

In exasperation, Marc flung his hands out as if he was surrendering to empty air, "What the hell does that mean!?"

Scott began slowly and softly, "Marc, why do you think I went up by myself?"

"Enlighten me," snapped Marc.

Scott smiled as he fought back tears, "I was just a few seconds away from chewing on a cyanide pill when she crashed. I don't know why or how, but I was the only one around. Just one little human to rescue a lost Soul." He laughed weakly at his joke.

Marc's jaw dropped at Scott revelation and his shoulders collapse as his anger drained away. "Scott…I didn't…know."

Scott let out a shaky sigh, "It's okay now. It's not like I was holding a sign up that said 'Scott is Suicidal.' I think I've got a handle on it. But we need to save Sings here."

Marc regarded the injured Soul in Scott's arms and said, "Alright, but let's be smart about getting her into a hospital."

Scott nodded, "Alright, but whatever we are going to do, we'd better do it fast."

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**_The Good Samaritan - Chapter 7_ **

* * *

Misty Clouds Above sat at the front desk and watched the snow fall out the windows of Northwestern Memorial Hospital. As a flower she had strongly disliked the cold and as a human she did not care for the city's icy weather. Once again she considered if it would not be better to move to one of the warmer cities on this planet. But in the warm hospital it's fun to watch the snow fall, protected from the cold wind, it was oddly peaceful.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to the outside suddenly burst opened and two people rushed in from the cold winter night. Blowing wind sent snow swirling around them as they enter. Misty gaped upon seeing the taller one held someone. A smear of bright red blood on the body being carried. Misty Clouds Above's body trembled at the thought of what must have happened to the poor Soul.

"Oh please," said the shorter Soul who came in with the taller, "there's been an accident."

Misty Clouds Above hands shook, but she remembered her duty and quickly picked up the phone to call for help. The stout woman approached the counter as Misty made her call and she took a few spare moments to look her over. Her body was a short middle-aged woman with curly reddish hair. In the bright lights of the hospital the silver in her eyes reflect like twin mirrors. As she finished calling for on-call Healer she asks the woman, "Oh dear, what happened to her?"

The red-haired Soul smiled gently and explained, "She was in a car accident. She hit her head and has a serious wound. I'm Autumn Gusting Wind and my friend found her. We brought her here right away." She glanced back to her companion who still held the injured woman carefully.

"Well Autumn, we'll have a Healer down here soon. Your friend can sit her down if he's tired," says Misty. She found herself impressed by how strong Autumn's friend was to support the injuyered woman.

Misty wondered if she saw a flicker of worry in Autumn's face but assumed it was out of concern for the hurt woman. With a small smile she said, "No, he will be okay. But more importantly you need to contact Healer Matthew."

"Why?" asked Misty.

Autumn pointed to the small blond-haired woman unconscious in her friend's arms, and said, "She is Sings from the Shadows, Healer Matthew's partner."

* * *

####

* * *

Marc followed Autumn Gusting Wind at a careful distance as the two Healers wheeled the injured Sings from the Shadows into what he assumed was a surgery room. Soul medical technology was a mystery to Marc. He had seen wounded Seekers miraculous recovery from battles with humans when the Souls were still fighting for control of the city. However, he had seen little of how the medicine worked. Early on in the invasion hospitals became insertion centers for the alien Souls. Sick humans went in, cured Souls came out. Marc and his friends learned to stay far away from such places. As curious as he was about how Sings from the Shadows would be healed, he felt desperately anxious as he walked after the Souls.

As planned Autumn was doing all the talking with the Healers and so far no Soul had taken much notice of Marc. He had not liked the idea of bringing Autumn into this bizarre rescue operation Scott had started, but saw no other choice. He listened as she explained what had happened. She was not lying to the healers so much as leaving out a few key details. They seemed satisfied with her explanations and had hardly asked him any questions at all.

Hopefully he would be able to make a discreet exit and get back to Scott. Marc worried about his friend. He understood the pain Scott was going through. But what Scott had done put all Humans in their little community in danger. Usually Scott was the level-headed in their small band of renegades.

The Healers stopped at a small room and with great care moved Sings from the Shadows from the gurney to a bed. They talked softly among themselves as they checked her head wound and began open a small white container labeled INSIDE CLEAN. Marc felt he would be pushing his luck staying longer and moved to speak with Autumn when he heard a voice behind him and his blood ran cold.

A familiar irritating voice said, "Well how else would you explain the situation?"

Marc fought himself to not cringe into the wall as two Souls dressed in black uniforms walked right past him without noticing him. The smaller of two a woman with short black hair walked with a tall man with a graduly receding hairline. The Seeker from the train station!

With his heart in his throat, Marc followed after the two Seekers as they turned down a corridor. He could not make out what the male Seeker was saying, but the female Seekers voice traveled down the hall. She sounded very agitated.

"We have Soul attacked on the train, what else could it be than a human?"

Marc's stomach lurched and he felt himself starting to sweat. He hoped fretfully no one would notice as he drew closer to the pair of Seekers. They stopped at a small room and Marc quickly ducked into a nearby empty room. He strained to listen through the wall.

"Now, Long Starless Night, can you explain what happened?" asked a man. Marc groaned as his fears were confirmed.

"Well," said a soft voice Marc had to strive to hear," I don't exactly remember. I know I was sitting next to a Soul who called himself Sings of Twilight. He was…acting oddly. Then the next thing I know I was waking up with the train conductor and several healers around me."

The irritated Seeker woman said, "Are you certain it was one of us…not a human?"

"Human!?" said Long Starless Night in apparent panic.

A man expressed in a cheerful voice, "Now, we don't know that for sure. We just need to ask you some questions so we can understand what happened." Marc assumed it was the male Seeker.

"I wish I could be more helpful," explained Long Starless Night, "but I don't know exactly what happened. What became of Sings of Twilight? He seemed so…upset."

"We are looking for him now. He will have much to answer for," said the woman. Her agitation growing as she talked to Long Starless Night.

"We will be reviewing video footage from the train and we'll learn more about what occurred," explained the other Seeker. Marc filched but was already exiting the room. This night just got worse by the minute.

He made his way back to where Auntie was waiting. He hoped she had not gotten worried by his unexpected departure. As he turned the corner he saw she was talking to a blond-haired Soul in scrubs. The young man's face was white and his eyes were fretfully watching events going on in the small room. Marc walked past without stopping. If things were different he would have liked to meet this Matthew. Maybe Scott was right, this Healer could be sympathetic to the Humans and an ally like Autumn Gusting Wind. But for now he had more pressing issues.

"No rest for the wicked," grumbled Marc to himself.

* * *

####

* * *

Scott waited in the shadows of the empty parking garage. He pulled his coat tighter around himself and rubbed his hands to generate some warmth. While the garage did give protection from the icy wind, it was still terribly cold. He wondered how much longer he should wait for Autumn Gusting Wind. Of course he could be falling into a trap. For all he knew a team of Seekers would be showing up, not the kindly Soul. But he was responsible for this whole crazy affair, he would see it through.

He heard the sound of a door opening and then the muffled voices of two people. Looking out from his hiding spot, Scott saw two familiar people, the short plump body of Autumn Gusting Wind and the taller one of Matthew. They strolled into the garage, their voices calm and gentle like all Souls.

"You never informed the Seekers?" asked Matthew.

Autumn responded, "Many times I thought about contacting the Seekers. I know it was our expected duty, but I never do. I think of the way Marc grins, Kate laughs, or the way Nancy and Greg look at each other and I can't do it. I'll not be responsible for bring them to an end…to erase them."

"Do you not worry they could become violent? When I found the two humans in the hospital basement I was so worried they were going to attack me," said Matthew as the two Souls walked down the aisle.

"I know some humans are violent…I've seen them. But Marc and his friends have never been anything but kind to me," said Autumn.

Matthew paused to consider. "How can you be sure? Could they not be deceiving you?"

"I know, because I love them," answered Autumn directly, her voice thick with emotion.

Scott pulled himself from the shadows and said, "Love you too Auntie."

Both Souls jumped at the sound of Scott's voice and the Human tried hard to not laugh as he carefully walked into the light of the central aisle. He smiled at the two and held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Sorry about that, force of habit."

Autumn Gusting Wind composed herself and indicated to Matthew. "Healer Matthew, this is Scott Adelman."

The healer's eyes were as wide as possible as he took in Scott. In a near whisper he asked, "You saved my Sings?"

Scott nodded his head once. "I did. Is she going to alright?"

Matthew swallowed hard as Scott slowly approached. "She will. Thank you for saving her." Matthew's nervous expression weakened and became replaced with curiosity. "Why did you save her?"

Scott thought through tonight's events. How his actions lead him to this Soul, who stared at him with a mix of fear and wonder. Scott supposed it would easy to think of this as some sort of miracle, a chance meeting when he needed it most. Or maybe it was just a cosmic amount of dumb luck. In the end, there was never going to be a way to know for sure, and he knew it did not matter. Only that he saved a life.

"I suppose," began Scott, "you could say we owed you for saving Jason. But I don't want to you to think this was some type of payment." Scott paused as he struggled to put words to his conflicted thoughts. "It would be natural to think of my actions as just some sort of trade…a life for a life. There is an old saying…Whomever saves one life saves the whole world. I don't think before tonight I ever really understood those words, but I do now."

Matthew's brows came together in confusion. "Saving a life is saving a world?" The Soul considered Scott's words and then smiled faintly. "I think I understand. Sings from the Shadows is…my whole world. And you saved that world."

Scott extended his hand and for a moment Matthew stared blankly, not understanding the gesture. But then with a geniune smile he took Scott's hand with his own in a firm handshake.

Autumn also smiled at the beginning of the new friendship but then frowned, lightly dismayed. "Scott, where is Marc? He left the hospital in such a rush…is everything alright?"

Scott sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing he's the source of this particular problem. "Marc…had to take care of a little problem."

* * *

####

* * *

"Slow down Eric. I don't type that fast," complained Marc as he keyed in a very long set of commands into the computer terminal. He could hear an irritated sigh on the other end of the phone. For all of Eric's skill with computers, he wasn't very good at explaining how to work them. Eric always insisted he was a computer hacker, not a helpdesk technician. Marc had not known there was a difference.

Marc sat in a small office of the Chicago Transport Authority office. At this hour no one was working in the building and Marc was operating in nearly complete darkness to not attract attention. Getting into the building was easy. The office's basement was readily accessible from the tunnels. However, getting a connection to their resident hacker was a bit more complicated. Marc could only roll his eyes as Eric, with exagerated pride in his voice, explained his ingenious setup using words Marc would swear were not English.

"Okay, tell me what you see on the screen," asked Eric's voice through the phone's speaker.

Marc looked over the screen, most of it indescribable lines of text. The part he did understand was the video file he was watching. "I see the video of me knocking the Soul out. You sure it's not easier to just delete the file?"

"Trust me," explained Eric, "if they see the file missing the Seekers will know something is up. My way is better. We'll edit your fight out of the video. It will just show you getting up from the seat. We just need to delete a few key video frames from the file and then re-encode the time stamp."

Marc groaned, "Eric I only understood about one in four words in that sentence."

"Understanding is not required, only obedience." Marc could practically feel Eric smugness over the phone.

Marc bit his tongue and did not respond to the insult. If they survived this, he was adding Eric to the people he planned on dumping into a sewage pool. "Fine, just tell me what to do."

* * *

####

* * *

The snow had stopped falling but at this late hour Autumn's visitors had decided to stay the night and not risk going home until morning. Now only the Soul and the Nun remained awake. Sister Mary-Margret stirred her tea while Autumn Gusting Wind prepared her own cup. "May I ask why you call Marc your little stray?"

Autumn smiled at the question. "When I first moved here there was a stray cat I was attempting to feed. One night I heard a noise outside and thought it was the cat. I was very surprised to find a young human rummaging through my garbage can looking for food. At first I was very frightened. I thought he would attack me. But as Marc stood there shivering in the cold I found myself offering him food."

"A beautiful story of compassion," said Mary-Margret smiling fondly at Autumn Gusting Wind.

Autumn looked down sadly at her tea. "I'm afraid many of my kind would not agree with me or my actions."

Mary-Margret quietly replied, "The Good Samaritan"

Autumn frowned lightly and asked, "What does that mean?"

"It is a parable…a story. A man traveling is set upon by thieves, beaten, robbed, and left for dead." She watched as the Soul's eyes grew large as she shivered. The nun smiled reassuringly to Autumn and continued. "Several people pass by the dying man and ignore him. Then a Samaritan finds the man. The Samaritans are enemies to the injuyered man. Of all the people who could help him, the Samaritan should be the last one to help. But instead of ignoring him, the Samaritan takes the dying man and treats his wounds and cares for him until he recovers."

Autumn considered the story and then turned in her seat and looked into the living room where Scott was on the couch, softly dozing. "Just as Scott helped Sings from the Shadows tonight."

"Yes," nodded Mary-Margret. "Your simple act of kindness had a profound effect on Marc. He learned not all Souls wanted us destroyed. You helped him to survive in this new world. He then helped others. Now Scott's actions will have an effect on Matthew and his partner. The smallest of mercies can end up moving mountains."

Autumn reflected on the Nun's words. She smiled but then her shoulders slumped as she grew sad. "I wish other of my kind could hear your words. Mary-Margret you are proof we Souls were wrong about humanity. But I fear no one will listen."

Mary-Margret smiled at her new friend. "While you are correct, many Souls would only see us as a threat to end, we have found two Souls who share in your beliefs. Perhaps there are others."

A soft knock on the door interrupted the two women and Autumn rose and walked down the hall to open the door. She smiled as Marc came through the and gave her a huge hug. They spoke in soft tones as he followed Autumn back into the kitchen. Marc smiled at Sister Mary-Margret, but then opened his mouth in a huge yawn.

"Marc, you didn't need to come all the way back tonight," admonished Mary-Margret.

"Needed to make sure everyone is safe," said Marc sleepily. "Is Scott alright?"

"He will be. Now I believe you need to get some rest Marc," said Sister Mary-Margret.

"I'm all right," replied Marc. But another giant yawn betrayed him.

Autumn Gusting Wind joined in. "My little stray, to bed with you."

Marc looked between the two women and gave up trying fight them. He smiled a sleepy grin and said, "Yes Sister. Yes Mother." This earned him a blushing smile from Autumn and annoyed look from Mary-Margret. They both watched him go, joining the others already sleeping in the living room. He laid down next to Scott and within minutes was fast asleep.

  
  



End file.
